I. Field of Use
The present application relates to the field of monitoring systems. More specifically, the present application relates to providing professional monitoring services to do-it-yourself monitoring systems that lack such functionality.
II. Description of the Related Art
Professionally monitored home security systems have been around for many years and are quite popular. Typically, these systems comprise a security panel in communication with one or more sensors, such as doors/window sensors, tilt sensors, and motion detectors. The sensors inform the security panel when a change of state occurs in the sensors, indicative of a door or window being opened, a garage door being opened, or motion detected within a home. In response, the security panel may transmit a signal to a remote monitoring facility, where live operators receive the signal and decide whether or not to dispatch authorities.
In the professional home security market, security systems are sold by nationally-known security companies and installed by professional installers. Homeowners may choose to pay a monthly monitoring fee so that when an unauthorized entry is detected, a professionally-monitored remote facility is notified.
More recently, the home security industry has experienced a revolution in its traditional business model. The widespread availability of wireless sensors and ubiquitous Internet gateways has created a large market for do-it-yourself (DIY) security systems. These DIY systems are quick and easy for homeowners to install, however, most systems are not capable of communicating with traditional remote monitoring facilities. Rather, these systems typically send an alert to a homeowner in the form of a text message, email, or phone call. The advantage of this arrangement is that homeowners can be notified when an unauthorized intrusion has occurred when homeowners are away from home, and they do not have to pay for monthly monitoring services.
On the other hand, many DIY homeowners would like the comfort of knowing that a third party is monitoring the premises. Although it is foreseeable that DIY security systems may soon be capable of communicating with remote monitoring facilities, the millions of consumers who have already purchased a DIY security system would have no way to add monitoring services to their existing systems if they so desired.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide monitoring services to existing DIY security systems.